Ivy Wentz
Ivy Renee Wentz"Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" is the best friend of Teddy Duncan. Ivy loves fashion, and is always telling Teddy she needs to go shopping. She likes to go to the mall, and she also likes to text.Ivy also secretly loves country music. Personality Ivy, like Teddy, loves everything green. Ivy used to date PJ's best friend Emmett. She hates reading, homework and school. She does not care what people think about her. She loves fashion and says most of the clothes in her closet are animal prints. It is implied in "Teddy's Little Helper" that she does not often get good grades, as she tells Teddy she usually changes her "D"s to "B"s. She is embarassed to admit it but she is fond of country music. She spends most of her time at the Duncan house, because she finds her house and her parents to be boring. It is believed that Ivy is an only child as she never mentioned any siblings. She has a chocolate problem ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). She is interested in texting, shopping, and boys. It is never mentioned if she plays any sport or is in any activity. She has ditched school more than once. Relationships Mary Lou Wentz She is Ivy's mom. Its proven that she doesn't like hanging out with her mom and perfers to go to Teddy's house. Mrs. Wentz says that Ivy never studies and it is proven that Mrs. Wentz doesn't trust Ivy as much. Harry Wentz He is Ivy's dad. Little is known thus far about their relationship, but it is implied that Ifinds him just as boring as Mary Lou.It is also revealed Harry never let Ivy touch the car (Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthdayvy ), (Amazing Gracie). It is shown that Harry cares more for his car than Ivy, as he calls the car My Special Girl instead of Ivy..Ivy thinks that her parents are really boring and that Teddy's parents are way cooler... Teddy Duncan Teddy Duncan is Ivy's best friend. Ivy is usually the closest to Teddy, after Teddy's family. She has helped Teddy in many cases (alot of them) , most likely in relationship problems ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band", "Snow Show, Part Two"). Teddy also has helped her many times. Teddy and Ivy are usually seen together at school, that is, if Ivy doesn't ditch. Teddy is called "GG" ( goody-goody ) because she almost never breaks the rules. Emmett Heglin Ivy used to date Emmett but dumped him in ("Dance Off").Ivy doesn't seems to like emmett she said if Spencer took away his good looks, talent, and riches, he would be Emmett. Emmett doesn't seem to like Ivy too saying you I mind. They argue almost evertime they see eachother. In the episode ("Dance Off") they went to the school dance together because Teddy asked Ivy if she could get a date who could drive so they could double date and it was either Emmett or an eight grader with a skate board. Raymond Raymond is Ivy's boyfriend. Ivy calls him "Ray-Ray" and Raymond calls her "i-i" ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). He has not had an appearance since then. It appears that they are not together because Raymond is rarely seen in the show and Ivy appears to be flirting with other guys. Spencer Walsh Little is known about their interaction, but it would seem that ever since Spencer cheated on Teddy, she has had a level of mistrust towards him. Ivy even goes as far as to aggresively threaten Spencer to track down the girl he cheated on Teddy with. Ever since Teddy and Spencer got back together, Ivy still harbors resentment, but is also concerned that things became worse with them dating--Teddy being considered a jinx on him and the basketball team. Appearances Season 1 *"The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney" *"Double Whammy" *"Dance Off" *"Butt Dialing Duncans" *"Take Mel Out to the Ball Game" *"Teddy's Little Helper" *"Duncan's Got Talent" *"Girl Bites Dog" *"Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" Season 2 *"Snow Show, Part Two" *"Let's Potty" *"Appy Days" *"The Break Up" *"Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday" *"Monkey Business *"Amazing Gracie" *"Ditch Day" *"Alley Oops" *"Scary Had a Little Lamb" *"It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving" *"Teddy on Ice" *"Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!" Season 3 *"Bad luck Teddy." *"Amy Needs a Shower" *Name That Baby *Baby's First Vacation *Wentz's Weather Girls *The Charlie Whisperer *Study Buddy *All Fall Down (Season 3 Finale) Trivia * She does not like Spencer, Teddy's boyfriend. *Her darkest secret is that she likes country music. *As PJ is unaware of, Ivy used to date Emmett until Dance Off. *She is embarrased of her parents. *She has a job at her father's resturant, it is unknown if she still works there. *Almost ditched Teddy (Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday) References Does Category:Characters Category:Ivy Wentz Category:Wentz family Category:Teens